Ninjago: Forces of Nature
by ButterflieMoon
Summary: Callan Coventina Walker is a 14 year old music prodigy when it comes to singing. But, with her past coming back to haunt her and a new life approaching, can she handle the pressure? Meet Callan, your average, normal teen trying to make friends and fit in. Wait a minute...maybe Callan is so average or normal after all... OCXOC First Ninjago story and Romance story. R&R please!
1. Family Ties

**Disclaimer**

**Here is my first official Ninjago story! I love Ninjago and its characters and I love it so much that I was inspired to create a character and write a story. Hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

**Seasons-Eternity: Callan, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Callan: Sure! Seasons-Eternity doesn't own Ninjago or its characters. Only her OC, me. :)**

**Enjoy and please read the message at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Ties

The day I met my fellow ninja was the day my life changed forever. But first, let's start at my roots.

It was a sunny day and my family was going about their daily business. My mom was cooking breakfast, my dad was reading the newspaper, and my older teenage siblings Aidan and Avery were outside with their friends.

It was just a normal average Walker family morning. When my life changed for the worst was later that same night. It was about 6:30 pm and my sibling's friends had already gone home for their dinner. My family and I was watching a movie for family night.

With me being five at the time, I couldn't watch the movies that Aidan and Avery wanted to watch, and my parents didn't want to leave me out, so they picked a family friendly movie. It was a classic.

The movie was "Lady and the Tramp" and I was in love with it. When we had 3 minutes left of the movie to watch, my parents get a phone call. My dad gets up and goes to answer it when my mom suddenly goes pale.

My dad rushes into the room screaming and yelling; "It's them! It's them! We gotta get the kids somewhere safe to hide! They're coming!"

My dad was hysterical and my mom gathers us kids up and rushes us into the bottom of the pantry closet. We all sit there, compacted and tight, afraid and confused of what was going on.

"Listen kids. Daddy and I have to go somewhere for a while. I want you three to stay here until you hear a pick-up truck drive 500 miles away. Okay? I love you all and so does you father. Remember, stay here until you hear a pickup truck drive 500 miles away. We love you all and we will be together again soon." my mom finishes with kissing all three of us on our head and closing the door shut.

That was the last time the three of us saw them.

* * *

**Wow. Talk about a rough family movie night. Sorry this chapter was so short. I have some serious case of writer's block. I am looking for someone to collab with, meaning work with on this story like write it and stuff and maybe add in their own OCs to my story too. After all, every ninja needs a team. PM me if you're interested! Also, R&R and thanks for reading! See ya! **


	2. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer**

**I was so happy to read your guy's reviews! I am really happy you guys are enjoying them! Here is your requested chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I sadly do not own Ninjago or its characters. Only my OCs. Please review when you're done! Oh, and please answer the poll on my profile page. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

_**1 year later…**_

Sensei Wu first found my siblings and I in a dark alley on a cold winter's night. I was in our little homemade house made of millions of boxes and dirty old blankets people of Ninjago City had thrown out. My brother was out, looking for scraps of food to feed all three of us for the night, my sister was looking for more blankets and a bigger coat so she could keep my now 6 year old body at a warm temperature, and I was playing with my Barbie dolls, not worrying about being cold and hungry. I knew that as long as I had my brother and sister, my protectors as I liked to call them, that I would be okay. They had a plan. A plan to survive. I didn't care about the situation I was in as long as they were there to protect me.

But, one day, I thought I was a goner. Both of my protectors had gone out to find food and more sources of warmth when a elderly man came up to me. He was kind of young, as he looked to be in his mid-40s and at first, I thought he was a threat despite how nice he was being.

"Why hello little one," he starts which gets my attention causing me to look up at him. I panic a little because in school I learned that strangers who kidnap innocent children start their kidnapping by befriending or being nice to them. He continues to do so.

"Why are you out here alone in the cold? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents and family?" he inquires.

I was told in school that strangers start by asking a question like "You want some candy?" or ask you to help them by asking "Hello. I am afraid I've lost my puppy. Can you help me find him?" But this man wasn't doing that at all. He seemed genuine. Kind and friendly. I started to trust him and began to take his hand so he could take me somewhere warm-

"WHAT THE BRICK ARE YOU DOING, CALLAN?! LET HER GO, OLD MAN!" yells my overprotective sister pulling me away as my brother Aidan tackles the man to the ground. "Who are you and what do you want with my little sister? Answer me!" Aidan commands. The old man underneath him coughs in between words to the answers.

"She…just seemed…so cold and…I wanted…to take her to…my home…and give her something warm to…wear and something hot to drink and eat." he answers My brother is pried off by my sister. She looks at him for a moment and after a minute has passed, Aidan backs off. This allows the man to get up and explain himself more.

"I'm sorry to have sent the wrong message. I was not trying to kidnap your sister. I just wanted to see if you and her would like to come to my home and get something warm to wear along with something hot to eat and drink. It's quite bitter out here, don't you think?" he lectures. My siblings look at each other for each of their approval.

"Besides," the man starts again. We glance back at him.

"I'm sure your young sister is freezing. Am I right?" he interrogates looking at me.

I finally speak up.

"No." I say. My sister, brother, and the strange old man look at me like I am crazy.

"No? What do you mean?" the man asks.

"I'm not cold." is all I said.

"Of course she isn't. I have her covered in piles of blankets. She's fine, thank you." my sister intervenes.

I finally speak up and say what I think about living in a pile of blankets. "Right. And I wish you wouldn't do that, sissy. I'm perfectly fine without it. Watch." I reply stripping off my layers and layers of clothing now only in a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. My sister freaks out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH PNEUMONIA! PUT YOUR LAYERS BACK ON NOW, YOUNG LADY!" she screams at me upset. I just shake my head.

"No." I answer.

My sister starts to storm towards me as I start to run, but the man stops her. "Let me feel her head." he asks while looking at my protectors. They agree and he feels my head for my temperature. He gasps.

"Could it be? The one I have been looking for?" He says obviously shocked.

"What is it?" my protectors say in unison. The man motions for them to feel my head. As soon as they do, they gasp too.

"What the?" my brother exclaims.

"How is that possible?!" my sister yells.

I take the reactions as a sign to feel my head myself. I gasp in shock too. I feel my sibling's foreheads along with the man's. Then I look at their tomato red faces. I look in a nearby mirror. I was surprised.

My face wasn't tomato red like it gets when I am freezing. It was perfectly normal like it is in the spring. And when I felt my forehead, it was warm. How is this possible?

"You three must come NOW." The man says. "I think I may be able to explain. Come."

"Why should we trust you? You're a stranger, making you our enemy." my sister asks coldly.

He just smiles. "Even enemies can be allies." he answers.

That was the last thing the man said as we followed him to his home to find out what the brick was wrong with me.

* * *

**What could Callan's resistance to the cold mean? Is she normal? Found out in the next chapter which I will try to update soon. Read, review, and PM! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Missing You

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, so chapter 2 seemed to get you guys really excited. Since I am such an awesomely nice author, I have gone ahead and written chapter 3 for you. This chapter reveals a little more about and goes deeper into Callan's love life. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ninjago or its characters. Only my OCs Callan, Riley, Avery, and Aidan. **

**P.S. Please answer my poll question located on my profile page! Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing You

_**Present: 8 years later**_

"Concentrate Callan! You're never going to get this if you don't focus!" my sister yells obviously frustrated with me. I couldn't blame her because I was frustrated with myself too.

"I'm trying!" I yell back.

"Try harder!" she screams.

Right now, I was trying to complete a VERY difficult obstacle course Sensei Wu had set up for me. Ever since the boys and I defeated the Overlord and now that Ninjago is back on track and peaceful again, Sensei thought it would be a good idea if all of us had a practice session once or twice a week.  
All of us went our separate ways after the final battle. Kai and Nya went back to their family shop. Jay went back to live with his parents to invent more crazy stuff. Cole is living with his dad and is now taking a martial arts class. Finally, Zane is with his father and they are probably inventing stuff too. Lloyd went to live with Garmadon and his mom. I miss them all terribly, but luckily for me, Sensei says my older siblings and I are welcome to stay with him on the Destiny's Bounty. We gladly accepted and since we did, I still get to see the boys every week when they come for practice sessions. It's nice to see them and we sometimes go and hang out at a pizza parlor or something.

But the person I miss the most is…Riley.

Riley Alexander Sharp has been my best friend since 3rd grade. That was when I first moved to Jumanicai Village as a kid. I was new and no one really talked to me. After I sat down and began to unpack my supplies for the new school day, Riley scooted next to me in his chair.

"Hi. I'm Riley. What's your name?" he says.

I hesitate a little. I was shy then. "I'm…I'm…" I say, continuing to hesitate. After analyzing him, I decide that he seems to be friendly and he really wanted to be my friend.

"I'm Callan. Callan Coventina Walker." I finally spit out excited and surprised that someone actually wanted to talk to the new girl.  
After the friendly introduction of myself, that's when I saw it. His beautiful white perfect smile. His teeth were perfectly aligned and straight and they were snow white.

Not to sound stalkerish or anything, but I even remember what he had on. I believe he had on a dark red striped t-shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing red converse shoes and his hair was in it's usual style which was the same way it is now which is always spiky (not as much as Kai's though) and he had his deep muddy brown eyes focused on me like me and him were the only two people in the room. I know that sounds a little too romantic for a 3rd grader, but I could tell just by looking at him that that was how it felt to him and honestly, that's how it felt to me too.

Later that same day, Riley showed me around the school. He showed me where the office was, where the bathrooms were located, where we played during recess, where to check out a library book and more. He was my personal tour guide through Jumanicai Elementary School that year and the years that followed. Even after elementary school, he never left my side. All throughout middle school, he would always try to find ways to meet up with me because every year we only had one class together and that sucked pretty bad.  
But we always found a way and now we have every single class together this year as freshman at South Jumanicai High School. It's awesome not only because Riley goes there and is in all my classes, but because Kai and all the other boys including Nya go there as well. As for Lloyd, he's coming here next year as a freshman while we're sophomores. I only pray that we get more classes together in our next three years of high school together.

In fact, I was actually waiting for him to call. I think I better go check to make sure I don't have any missed calls-

"CALLAN!"

Crap.

I run as fast as my legs can carry to the source of the scream. It was my sister. I sigh. "What Avery? I'm busy!" I say as I make my way out onto the main deck of the Bounty wishing I would've brought my phone with me so I could check to see if Riley called. Turns out it was in my pocket and before I go out to the main deck, I notice it was 12:30 in the afternoon. _What the brick Riley?! You should've called by now-_

I was about to call him and scold him for not calling me on time when he said he would but I didn't need to. Because when I walked out onto that deck, there he was.

My 3rd grade, dark red t-shirt, red converse, blue jean, medallion wearing, muddy brown eyes and spiky messy brown haired best friend.

My secret 14 almost 15 year old like me crush Riley Alexander Sharp. Smiling with his perfectly aligned straight snow white teeth. At me.

* * *

**Aw! I loved writing this chapter so much! I don't know about you guys, but this is my favorite chapter by far. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know through PMs and reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh, and don't forget to do the poll on my profile page, please!**


	4. The Awkward Relationship Conversation

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to my loyal readers so far! You guys rock.**

**Kitty Moon Garmadon, ****Phoenix-LOL, ****KitKat8965, and ****The Guest **

**Here's the next chapter dedicated especially to you guys! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ninjago or its characters. Only my OCs Callan, Riley, Avery, and Aidan. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awkward Relationship Coversation

"Riley?"

That was all that escaped my lips before I tackled him to the ground with a hug. He just laughs and moans a little. I get up and back off.

"Riley! Long time no see, huh?" I say excited. He nods.

"Yeah. Good to see you too, Callan. How have you been?" he asks motioning me to come over and sit next to him on a nearby bench. I shrug.

"I'm fine. Just going to school 8 hours a day and training my butt off. What about you?" I answer as he laughs.

"Almost the same as you. Going to school and recording music at Rocking Records. Just the usual." he replies. I was drinking soda when he mentioned Rocking Records. When he said he was recording songs at Rocking Records, I did a spit take. Towards him. And…well I guess you know what happened. I panic in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Riley!" I panic as I grab a gazillion towels and shove them all in Riley's face. He just laughs and tries to calm me down.

"Calm down! It's okay! It was only a accident. Besides, I was going to throw out these jeans as soon as I got new ones." he babbles while patting instead of rubbing like they say. I sigh and sit down next to him. He looked very handsome today. But I couldn't tell him that. Too awkward. I decide to get his attention.

"Riley?" I say. He looks up.

"Yeah?" he asks looking concerned. He still has the same eyes he did in 3rd grade. A beautiful muddy brown. Not to mention those perfect snow white teeth-

"Callan? Are you in there?" he inquires knocking on my head like it's a door. I snap back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I kind of zoned out there for a second. You were saying?" I continued.

"Um, I didn't say anything. You said my name like you wanted to ask me something." he claimed.

"Oh. Right." I counter chuckling. _Oh Geez, how more embarrassed can I be?_

What I asked next answered my thoughts.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I spit out and quickly clasp my mouth after realizing what I just asked. Riley gives me a confused look. It had a little shock too.

"What?" he interrogates.

I let it go and ask again. Might as well since I already made myself look like a complete idiot in front of him today.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask again.

He looks at me funny. "What?! No! What makes you say that?" he asks back laughing.

I just sigh and answer.

"Nothing it just sort of slipped out." I say. Then another thought pops into my mind. "If you did, would you tell me?" I acknowledged. He smiles and says, "Well of course I would! You would be the first person I'd tell. Would you tell me if you had a boyfriend?" he counters. I didn't have to think.

"Duh! You would be, like, the first person I tell." I chatter. I stop. "Oh God. I am starting to sound like Jocelyn Chambers. You know, little miss perfect from school?" I articulate. He nods again. "Yeah. I can't stand her. Although I did ask her out on a date once…"

I spit take again, but this time at the floor. "What?! Riley Alexander Sharp, how dare you?! Why would you do that to me!? You know I hate her with all my guts!" I cry almost with tears in my eyes. He starts to freak out.

"Callan! Callan, calm down! I was just kidding." he says in full out laughter. I stop crying and wipe some tears away from my eyes.

"Not funny, Riley! I believed you!" I accuse punching him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just proving that I would tell you if I did have a girlfriend. And believe me, I don't. Even though every week a girl tries to ask me to be their boyfriend. I let them down easy, though." he chatters. I smile. What a gentlemen he is. Then another thought comes to me.

"Would you let Jocelyn down easy if she asked you?" I inquire. Riley gets real serious. "No! You're not the only one who hates her you know." he says crossing his arms and turning to face the ocean the Bounty was flying over. I laugh, glad he agrees.

"Besides, she's already dating that football player who bullied me throughout middle school. Caylum Ashton. God, I hate him with everything I got." he babbles. I have an idea.

"Since we're being honest here…" I start. Riley turns to look at me. "What?" he asks, now concerned again. I sigh.

"I used to go out with Caylum in middle school. Then he met Jocelyn and broke up with me at the end of 8th grade last year. I cried for weeks about it." I admit with a tear coming down my right eye. Riley gasps.

"What?! He did that to you?! I mean, I hate him and all, and I don't like the idea of you dating him, but he really made you cry? I'll see you tomorrow at school, Cal. I have a bone to pick with Caylum." Riley rants starting to storm off. I stop my fake tears and go to catch up with him.

"Riley, wait!" I bellow.

"WHAT?!" he yells upset now.

I smile a mischievous smile. "Gotcha." I admit.

He looks at me like I just slapped him in the face. Hard. I crack up with laughter.  
Then he comes over and smacks my arm lightly.

"Hey!" I say, surprised he would hit me.

"You liar! Gosh, I guess that was payback for the comment about dating Jocelyn, huh?" he says. I smile. "Yep. And I was just trying to prove that I would tell you if I had a boyfriend. Believe me?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. Let's make a promise that if we ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend, then we would tell each other first. Deal?" he lectures. I nod.

"Deal." I say.

He smiles again, revealing his snow white teeth again. The teeth I loved to look at.

"Good. I gotta go. My mom should be calling soon-"

RING RING! RING RING!

He sighs. "Wow, right on cue. I gotta go. See ya, Cal!" he says waving. I wave back. "See ya Riles!" I yell back. Then within 2 minutes, we were on the dock and he was gone and out of sight. I sigh again for the hundredth time.

The problem was, I didn't want to date a guy. Not unless that guy was Riley Sharp. But I couldn't possibly tell him that. Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of relationship stuff was talked about in here. Don't worry, I promise more action and fighting will come up soon. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
